Nie zwariować w świecie pełnym błaznów
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Pierwsze kroki Hamisha w świecie taty - detektywa doradczego. Gra w chowanego z inspektorem policji i pierwsze fascynacje morderstwem. Co z tego wyniknie? Zapraszam do czytania :) Fanfick dedykowany mojej przyjaciółce, od której zrzędzenia na temat dodania tego opowiadania na tej stronie wprost ucho przykleja mi się do telefonu ;D Tak, ja ciebie też, Angela .


„**Nie zwariowa****ć w świecie pełnym błaznów."**

Sherlock wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i przejrzał akta podesłane rano przez inspektora Lestrada. Sprawa wyglądała na prostą jednak po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu jej dostrzegł kilka luk. Godzinę temu dostał sms-a od policjanta, że na przedmieściach zostało popełnione kolejne morderstwo na nastoletniej dziewczynie. Detektyw odłożył plik białych kartek i odpiął pasy. Pochylił się ku siedzącemu obok niemu pięcioletniemu chłopcu i uniósł jego podbródek.

- Tata będzie z ciebie dumny jeśli będziesz przeszkadzał tam ile wlezie, zrozumiano? – spytał go na co brzdąc uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Brunet wysiadł z samochodu i okrążył go otwierając drzwi po drugiej stronie. Odpiął pasy synowi i wyjął go z fotelika.

- John chyba przesadza z tymi waszymi obiadkami – mruknął biorąc chłopca na ręce. Miał on drobne ciałko i jego postura była niemalże identyczna jak Sherlocka, gdy był dzieckiem, jednak waga przeczyła wszystkiemu.

Brunet skierował się w stronę rozwiniętej przez policję taśmy wokół miejsca zbrodni i przeszedł pod nią.

- To wygląda jak cyrk – odezwał się nagle Hamish i wpatrzył się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w błyskające światła radiowozów.

- Celna uwaga – przytaknął Sherlock uśmiechając się – Większość obecnych tu ludzi to błaźni. Nie potrafią nic innego jak robić z siebie idiotów.

Detektyw chciał wejść do zabezpieczonej ochroną kamienicy, gdy w ostatnim momencie ktoś złapał go za łokieć.

- Co to ma do cholery znaczyć, Sherlock?! – syknął do niego Lestrade i zerknął zdziwiony na chłopca. – Więc to prawda? Czyś ty zdurniał? Przyprowadziłeś jakieś dziecko na miejsce zbrodni?!

- Tato? – Brzdąc poklepał swoją dłonią w pierś detektywa. – Czy to jeden z błaznów?

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko i nachylił głowę ku synowi.

- To akurat jest Król Błaznów – szepnął mu do ucha i spojrzał na zdezorientowanego inspektora policji. – Robisz niepotrzebne zbiegowisko.

- Pytam po raz ostatni. Co to ma znaczyć? Kim on jest? – spytał Greg patrząc na chłopca trzymającego się kurczowo ramion ojca. – Jeżeli informacja o dziecku znajdującego się na miejscu zbrodni trafi do gazet…

- Zanim trafi ktoś musi tą informację podsunąć brukowcom– przerwał mu Sherlock – Ale czy Scotland Yard nie szczyci się uczciwymi pracownikami?

Inspektor westchnął i otworzył usta, jednak brunet był szybszy:

- To Hamish. Mój syn.

Lestrade wybałuszył oczy.

- Twój co?

- S-Y-N. Potomek płci męskiej, krewny pierwszego stopnia w linii…

- Słyszałem, że syn, ale s-skąd? – Greg wpatrzył się w niedowierzaniu w chłopca, który odwrócił głowę i zaczął machać w stronę jednego z policjantów. – Nie, czekaj… Nie odpowiadaj. – dodał szybko przeczuwając jaką odpowiedź mógłby usłyszeć od mężczyzny.

- Tato, patrz! Ona też ma taki busz na głowie jak ja! – wyrwał się nagle chłopiec i wskazał palcem na zbliżającą się w ich stronę sierżant Donovan.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała pytająco na Grega.

- To jest Hamish… Holmes? – wyjaśnił jej zerkając niepewnie w stronę detektywa, który rozglądał się bacznie po okolicy nie zwracając uwagi na wpatrzoną w niego dwójkę osób.

- Hamish Holmes? – powtórzyła otwierając szeroko oczy ciemnoskóra kobieta. – On jest synem świra? Chwila, świr ma syna?

Chłopiec skierował na nią swoje szaroniebieskie oczy, a za jej ust wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się czule do malca.

- Hej, mały – zagruchała i pochyliła się w jego stronę.

- Nie jestem mały! – pisnął chłopiec krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Pani w przedszkolu uznała, że jestem niezwykle dobry jak na swój wiek.

- Rozwinięty, nie dobry. – poprawił go Sherlock i zmarszczył brwi widząc pochyloną ku jego synowi Donovan. – Zabierasz mu tlen.

Kobieta odsunęła się z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem na twarzy i spojrzała na inspektora.

- Naprawdę masz zamiar pozwolić mu zostać? To dziecko! Parę metrów dalej znajduje się martwe ciało.

- Twoja spostrzegawczość jest naprawdę niesamowita – odezwał się Sherlock i postawił chłopca na ziemi obok inspektora. – Daj mi pięć minut. – rzekł do niego i oddalił się w stronę kamienicy. Wspiął się na schody i dotarł do drzwi z numerem 34. Otworzył je i ujrzał ślady krwi na podłodze w przedpokoju. Wszedł do salonu i zobaczył zabezpieczone przez policję ciało. Uklęknął przy nim i wyjął podręczną lupę. Założył na dłonie rękawiczki i odsłonił włosy z twarzy martwej dziewczyny.

- Szczelam, że miała 15 lat. – odezwał się nagle za nim chłopięcy głos.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i odwrócił głowę.

- Po pierwsze mówi się _strzelam_, a po drugie nie, miała 17 i trzy miesiące. – odpowiedział detektyw i wstał podchodząc do syna. – Czym przekupiłeś Lestrada?

- Dał się namówić na grę w chowanego.

Brzdąc uśmiechnął się dumnie i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na ciało. Chciał się zbliżyć jednak brunet zdążył zdjąć rękawiczki i złapał go w pasie. Chłopiec jęknął niezadowolony.

- Ty mogłeś – oburzył się malec i pacnął detektywa palcem w nos. Wychylił głowę i wskazał ręką na ciało. – Co jej się stało?

- Została zamordowana.

- Przez kogo?

- Mężczyznę.

- Jakiego?

- Marka Forresta.

- Czemu?

- Ponieważ… - Sherlock zamyślił się.

- Ponieważ czemu? – indagował dalej chłopiec ciągnąc bruneta za rękaw.

- Znudziła mu się.

Hamish spojrzał ze strachem na ojca.

- Ty się często nudzisz.

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho, a jego głos odbił się echem po cichym mieszkaniu. Wytarmosił syna za włosy i wziął na ręce. Gdyby John ich teraz ujrzał, detektyw już dawno zostałby zwyzywany od najgorszych.

- Moje zaspakajanie nudy raczej nie odznacza się chęcią mordowania ludzi – uspokoił malca i wyszedł z salonu. Zszedł po schodach i wyszedł na jesienne powietrze. Wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza niebieską czapkę z nadrukiem pszczółki i nałożył chłopcu na głowę przykrywając niesforne loki.

- Sherlock! – zawołał inspektor i podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem. – Nie dość, że zostawiłeś go na mojej głowie, to na dodatek udało mu się ze mną wygrać.

- Lestrade, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że od samego początku on nie miał zamiaru w nic z tobą grać, prawda? – Detektyw spojrzał z pobłażaniem na policjanta. – Twoi ludzie pominęli jeden szczegół.

Greg spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na Holmesa.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu zbrodni. Na górze jest zamordowana nastolatka. Twoi ludzie jak zwykle byli niedokładni. – wyjaśnił ze zniecierpliwieniem detektyw. – Na litość boską, przestań bujać w obłokach! Już się nie bawisz w chowanego.

Policjant westchnął próbując się uspokoić. Nie chciał stracić cierpliwości przy dziecku.

- Co znalazłeś?

- Na zewnętrznej stronie ust jest biała plama, która powstała od rozpuszczonej tabletki. Zróbcie próbkę i prześlijcie Molly do laboratorium. Potem ją zbadam – powiedział Sherlock i odwrócił się.

- Hej, a ty dokąd? – zawołał za nim inspektor.

- Do domu. John nadal żyje w świadomości, że jestem w teatrze.

Brunet wyjął z kieszeni kluczyki i odblokował samochód. Otworzył drzwi i posadził syna w foteliku.

- Ani słowa tacie, Hamish. – mruknął zapinając dziecku pasy.

- Ale tatko mówi, że nie wolno kłamać.

- A ty nie będziesz kłamał. Po prostu nie powiesz całej prawdy.

Sherlock puścił oko do brzdąca, który wyjął z szufladki w samochodzie kostkę Rubika i zaczął się nią bawić. Detektyw wsiadł po drugiej stronie i odpalił silnik. Po drodze oboje byli pochłonięci swoimi sprawami. Chłopiec męczył się nad ułożeniem jednej ze ścianek kostki, a brunet rozmyślał nad nową sprawą i czuł dumę widząc zainteresowanie ze strony swojego syna. Zerknął na zegarek i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wybiła idealnie osiemnasta, gdy zatrzymali się na Baker Street. Detektyw wysiadł i wyjął Hamisha. Malec pobiegł prędko w stronę domu i niemalże wpadł na panią Hudson.

- Taki chuderlaczek, a ma tak wiele energii w sobie. – zaszczebiotała gospodyni i przepuściła w drzwiach Sherlocka, który skinął jej głową i również wbiegł po schodach do mieszkania. Otworzył drzwi i ściągnął z siebie płaszcz. Skierował się do salonu i usłyszał podniecony krzyk chłopca.

-… trupa! Naprawdę! Tatko może potwierdzić!

Detektyw zatrzymał się w półkroku. Niedobrze. Wycofał się powoli jednak John już wychylił się z pokoju i podszedł do niego rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Wkurzony żołnierz – baaardzo niedobrze.

- Hamish powiedział, że widział trupa. Wyjaśnił mi o co chodzi, natychmiast! – podniósł głos doktor chwytając bruneta za koszulę.

- Niby co mam wyjaśniać?

- Nie udawaj greka. Dlaczego on mówi, że widział trupa? Obiecałeś mi, że pod żadnym pozorem nie weźmiesz go na miejsce zbrodni.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

- Widział trupę, nie trupa. – odparł i ominął Johna z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem – Byliśmy w teatrze. Pamięć zaczyna szwankować, doktorze Watson?

Z pokoju wyszedł Hamish i spojrzał na detektywa.

- Ale tato-

- Nie czas na dobranockę? – wtrącił brunet.

- To nudy.

- To idź pograć z Johnem w Cluedo.

- Mam dosyć wygrywania.

Chłopiec usiadł na krześle w kuchni i oparł swój podbródek na piąstkach. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł doktor i cmoknął detektywa w policzek, na co tamten skrzywił się, ponieważ nie lubił tego typu czułości.

- Przepraszam – mruknął mu do ucha blondyn i zabrał się za przygotowywanie kolacji.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział grzebiąc w lodówce i wyjmując trzy palce. Położył je na stole odgradzając od miejsca, w którym będą jedli. Zauważył jak chłopiec poderwał się i przysunął bliżej niego.

- Dwa męskie i jeden kobiecy – odezwał się nagle i spojrzał dumnie na obu ojców.

John upuścił nóż, który trzymał w dłoni i zerknął Sherlockowi przez ramię.

- Są niemal identyczne… Skąd-

- Ten ma trochę różowego lakieru, tato. – powiedział malec i wskazał ręką na palec.

- Hamish, wystarczy mi, że twój ojciec dotyka tego świństwa. Proszę, chociaż ty tego nie rób. – rzekł zniesmaczony doktor biorąc chłopca na ręce i stawiając na ziemi – A teraz do łazienki myć ręce.

Obrażony brzdąc pokazał blondynowi język i wybiegł z pokoju. John westchnął i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który pochylał się nad eksperymentem szczerze z siebie zadowolony.

- Spróbuj go tylko tym zarazić to zobaczymy, kto komu zrobi na złość. – ostrzegł go doktor i wrócił do przygotowywania posiłku. – Tak z ciekawości, jaki był tytuł przedstawienia?

Sherlock przysunął do siebie mikroskop i położył na płytce kawałek odciętego naskórka.

- Mleko ci się przypala – odparł tylko i usłyszał ciche przekleństwo za swoimi plecami.

_Tytuł przedstawienia? „Nie zwariować w świecie pełnym błaznów."_


End file.
